


First Contact

by NB_Cecil



Series: October OTP Ficlets [2]
Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: Couch Cuddles, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Platonic Cuddling, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-07-23 20:45:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16166690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NB_Cecil/pseuds/NB_Cecil
Summary: Set early on inTNG, an affection-starved Jean-Luc Picard adjusting to life as a Starship Captain seeks platonic physical intimacy; fluff ensues.





	First Contact

“Come.”

 

Data steps into Captain Picard’s quarters.

 

“Good evening, Sir.”

 

“Ah, Mr Data.” The Captain motions the Lieutenant-Commander to sit. “As I explained earlier, I have a somewhat unusual request to ask. This is a _personal_ matter; what I ask of you is in no way part of your duty as a Starfleet Officer, and it is important that you feel free to decline should you wish to.”

 

“I understand, Sir.”

 

Picard shifts in his seat and tugs at his uniform jacket before continuing.

 

“I, uh... as a Starship Captain, I find it difficult to ask for emotional support and physical intimacy.” Data inclines his head to indicate he is listening. “I must maintain an appropriate professional distance from my crew...” Picard’s face reddens somewhat. “I’m not asking for _sexual_ favours, I’m...” He trails off, visibly embarrassed.

 

“Would you like a hug, Captain?”

 

“Yes... no. I mean, yes I would like a hug, but I’d like to have a more... intimate arrangement. Perhaps a long cuddle for an hour two at the end of an especially hard shift?”

 

Data’s eyebrows raise.

 

“And you do not wish to engage in sexual acts with me, Sir?”

 

“No, I am looking for something platonic.”

 

“I am _fully_ functional, Sir.”

 

“I am asking for _non-sexual_ physical intimacy, Data.”

 

“I understand. When would you like to engage in these acts of... ‘non-sexual physical intimacy’, Sir?”

 

“Well, if you’re not busy, we could... perhaps... try now?”

 

“That would be agreeable, Captain.”

 

They both stand and regard each other awkwardly.

 

“Shall we use to sofa, Sir?”

 

“Yes, that might work.”

 

Data moves to the sofa, sits and gestures to the Captain to join him.

 

“Er, how do we...?” Picard begins.

 

“Like this, Sir.” And Data’s arm is around the Captain’s shoulders. Picard unzips and kicks off his boots, leans into the Android’s body, breathes a deep sigh, and tucks his feet up on the seat of the sofa.

 

“Yes, I think this is close to what I hoped for.”

 

“Then our arrangement is satisfactory, Sir. May I suggest we sit in companionable silence?”

 

Picard closes his eyes and sighs again, which Data interprets as acquiescence. The Android shuts down all motor functions, except the slow “breathing”, necessary for cooling his circuits, and a small repetitive motion with his thumb against his Captain’s shoulder.

 

*****

 

Hours later, when it’s time for Data’s graveyard shift on the bridge, he quietly untangles himself from the Captain’s limbs, lifts his sleeping body, then carries him to the bed. Picard stirs at the gentle _swoosh_ sound as the door opens but doesn’t wake and Data hums to himself as he makes his way to the bridge, assimilating the new information he has learned this evening about the human experience into his memory bank.

**Author's Note:**

> Day 2 of the OTP ficlet challenge. Prompt is “cuddling somewhere”. I did very little editing.


End file.
